


Luna's Discovery

by blueskies_88



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon S Movie - Fandom
Genre: Piano, Senchatunes - Freeform, sailormoonost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskies_88/pseuds/blueskies_88
Summary: “A lost chance at exploring old love is found again.”Sen! I did it! I finally got the courage to post my ramblings and poems and writings inspired by your arrangements!This poem is inspired by Senchatunes and her piece:Sailor Moon S Movie OST - Soar (Piano Arrangement)."It is such a lovely piece, and Sen is a lovely person. Her music motivates me to write, and her encouragement got me to branch out and share my writings. Thank you Sen.Please consider checking outSenchatunes Youtube channelandsocials. She’s such a sweet person and does amazing work contributing to the Sailor Moon fandom.
Relationships: Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kakeru/Himeko, Luna/Kakeru, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Luna's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if I missed a trigger warning. No judgements. Stay safe.

Luna's Discovery

Bittersweet recognition  
that you are not The One,  
not His One,  
but still lending your hand  
and granting your strength.

How your heart breaks,  
but swells again with Compassion  
for Her, His true Love,  
for Him, who deserves to experience it.

Knowing this is your first and only kiss,  
before letting him go.

Still,  
A lost chance  
at exploring old love  
is found again.

Between a dreamer and an astronaut,  
a prince and princess,  
and two crescent marked cats,  
white and black.


End file.
